Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure, and accompany people in many daily activities. Further, people often travel with computers and mobile phones, bring these devices to school, and use these devices in public places. These electronic devices communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of digital media items, such as documents, images, music, and videos. In view of the widespread use of computing devices, providing both power savings and a better user experience has become a priority.